Un Titre, un nom
by Aastel
Summary: Petit extra tiré de ma série "La Liberté s'écrit avec un M", se déroule après les évènements d'"Une Affaire de volonté". Du Mycroft, du Greg, des jumeaux et quelques rappels des personnages de la série.


Il se grattait l'avant-bras qu'il avait recouvert de multiples patch anti-tabac. Son envie de fumée s'épuisait au fil des jours. La naissance des jumeaux et l'interminable mission qu'on lui avait confié y contribuaient bien fort. Son jean retroussé aux chevilles lui faisait un mal de chien au niveau de l'entre-jambe comme c'était souvent le cas chez les A Alphas matures et liés. Il lui aurait été raisonnablement aisé de changer de pantalon mais lorsque la magnifique Kalyn Keller intervenait, nul ne pouvait lui refuser une requête. C'était pour cela que Greg Lestrade, père de famille en voyage d'affaires à Londres, attendait son oméga lié et adoré dans une tenue à souffrir le martyr, et tout cela non loin du restaurant qu'il avait pour habitude de visiter avec son ex-femme.

Mycroft était en retard, chose inhabituelle quand on le connaissait à présent aussi bien que Lestrade. L'A Alpha jeta un coup d'oeil à sa nouvelle montre horlogère: une IWC Da Vinci au cadran noir réalisé sur-mesure pour donner l'heure londonienne et celle de Hong Kong. Sa nouvelle vie lui offrait des avantages certains mais comme l'adage "on a rien sans rien" le soulignait, il passait le plus clair de son temps à se dépêtrer de crises diplomatiques souterraines s'il ne devait pas accourir là où son A Oméga se dissimulait lorsqu'une crise de chaleur le prenait au dépourvu. Ainsi donc, malgré sa bonne mine récoltée après une dizaine de jours aux Bahamas à extraire un Aden Banaart aux mains de terroristes à la solde d'un nouveau ennemi de Minerva, Gregory Lestrade cultivait des cernes noires de plus en plus profondes. Heureusement que seuls les plus aguerris observateurs remarquaient cette caractéristique. Il n'aurait jamais pu obtenir ce nouveau traité sur la libre circulation des produits sous-marins de Kalyn en Argentine le cas échéant.

Sa vie, il la trouvait plutôt intéressante. Les procédures au sain du gouvernement de Hong Kong et de sa police efficacement extravagante faisaient figure de blague comparées à celles du Met qu'il lui arrivait pourtant de regretter. Son niveau de vie lui convenait. Gregory ne connaissait personne qui refuserait une Maserati comme voiture de fonction à Londres. Il s'appuyait d'ailleurs contre la sienne, un bolide V6 Quattroporte GTS avec sièges enfants à l'arrière, d'où les quatre portes et un coffre de taille confortable.

L'A Alpha réprima un fou rire. Depuis la naissance des deux terreurs, Mycroft supportait de moins en moins sa vie de nomade James Bond, préférant pouponner avec John. Le changement progressif dans les habitudes du couple se retrouvait ici et là. Des sièges enfants, des jouets à terre, un peu moins d'alcool, des biberons en inox à la place de flasques de whisky. Le couple lié avait même décidé de remplacer la majestueuse Triumph par une monstruosité pour bébés à un prix à faire sortir les yeux des orbites.

S'il avait encore été marié à son ex-épouse et venait à avoir des enfants, leurs moyens auraient été bien moindres.

Lestrade fut tiré de sa torpeur parentale par les pas bien familiers et l'éternelle poussette monstre aux couleurs élégantes de son oméga. Mycroft rayonnait comme à son habitude, la silhouette longiligne retrouvée et moulée avec régal dans l'un de ses costumes sur-mesure au style très français cette fois. Loin s'en était allé le Mycroft aux costumes trois pièces à la coupe classique. Son oméga portait désormais toujours du cintré.

— Comme si tu avais encore besoin de me séduire et de provoquer mes élans d'A Alpha possessifs, lui murmura Lestrade en l'agrippant par la taille tout en humant sa douce senteur épicée.

L'A Oméga rougit comme au premier jour.

— On ne sait jamais. Je ne suis plus tout jeune et j'ai déjà donné des enfants.

— Au contraire. Tu es bien fertile et j'ai si envie de te remettre en cloques, répondit l'A alpha en se léchant les lèvres.

Lestrade se pencha sur la poussette et admira les deux merveilles et terreurs de leur nouvelle vie. Cleantha le fixait en retour, ses yeux et boucles déjà bruns comme les siens, adorable tout en intelligence. Quinn ressemblait à eux gouttes d'eau à Mycroft, le regard encore innocent en plus.

— Ils sont en forme.

— Tu me le fais pas dire.

— Le jet n'aime pas les poussettes multi-fonction? plaisanta Greg.

— Le staff n'en peut plus des pleurs de Cleantha. Si seulement elle ressemblait plus à Quinn sur ce point.

— C'est qu'elle préfère la moto et la voiture. Comme moi bébé, remarqua Lestrade.

Le visage de Mycroft se déforma de stupéfaction, provoquant un rire nerveux chez Lestrade.

— Si jamais! Si jamais, je te surprends encore une fois avec les jumeaux sur la Triumph de Kalyn ou n'importe quelle moto de sa collection...

— Tu me prives de desserts?

— Plus de ce que tu aimes tant. Les matins, à l'aurore. A quatre pattes, entre tes cuiss...

Lestrade changea trois fois de couleurs et se confondit en excuses.

— Non! Tout mais pas ça. Mon amour, tu sais bien que je ne fais que blaguer... dit-il en caressant les hanches de son époux.

Mycroft soupira et se frotta le front dans un geste qui lui était peu commun. Lestrade fronça les sourcils.

— Ce n'est rien. Juste... Je me sens un peu étrange ces jours-ci, répondit Mycroft.

Doucement, Lestrade huma la nuque de l'oméga et lui sourit avec tendresse.

— Je pense qu'on devra très vite demander à John et Sherlock de servir de babysitters. Tu va entrer en grande chaleur, amour.

— Je viens juste de commencer une nouvelle mission. Avec K' et Aden, on devait se rendre en France à cause de leur président toujours en proie à un scandale de non-tolérance des dynamiques traditionnelles qui fait revivre un sentiment pro-bêta quelque peu impoli...

— Amour, tu dois arrêter de tout rendre mystérieux. Je suis au courant du licenciement brutal du ministre de l'égalité des dynamiques.

Mycroft leva un sourcil.

— Ok. Je ne dis plus rien à ce sujet... Alors, Roseraie ou Circus? lui murmura Greg dans une voix inaudible.

L'A Oméga leva l'autre sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté, provoquant un rictus chez l'A Alpha qui comprit de suite l'insinuation. Leur lien se réchauffa.

— GREG?!

L'interpellation interrompit le couple qui se retourna vivement vers la source du cri.

— C'est bien toi? Greg? Mais... C'est quoi cette tenue? Et...

Greg changea trois fois de couleurs et songea à refermer la bouche. La probabilité de croiser une connaissance en pleine journée à Londres dans un quartier peu fréquenté était très rare, surtout lorsqu'on n'y vivait plus que quelques jours par an. La probabilité que cette connaissance fut l'ex-épouse tenait de l'impossible.

— Annie? Mais...

— Oh mon dieu! C'est bien toi Greg!

Lestrade sentit la main insistante de Mycroft dans la sienne. Il ne pouvait cependant pas quitter la femme qu'il avait tant aimé des yeux. Elle allait bien, très bien même malgré le maquillage trop voyant et peu adapté à son âge et son décolleté plongeant qu'il abhorrait à présent. A une autre période, il aurait voulu s'y plonger. Désormais, c'étaient les hanches et la taille de Mycroft qui le rendaient incorrigible. Lestrade pressa en retour la main de Myc'.

— Ravi de voir que tu vas... Bien, Annie, se surprit-il à dire.

Son ex-épouse portait une drôle de robe rouge flamboyante à volants et des talons qui manquaient l'élégance discrète de celles de Kalyn et de Sally. Ses cheveux détachés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules menues. Son teint très bronzé lui ajoutait quelques années. Greg ne retrouvait plus la femme qu'il avait épousé.

— Et toi, Greg. Toujours aussi gris à ce que je vois.

Il s'y attendait. Les remarques désobligeantes et le sourire médisant. Son ex-épouse gardait la même personnalité. Il soupira. Il sentit Mycroft rapprocher la poussette de la Maserati.

— Et lui, c'est? lui demanda-t-elle tout en pointant Mycroft du doigt.

— Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade, enchanté, fit l'oméga en se dirigeant vers Annie, une main tendue.

La bêta fit une moue et refusa la main.

— Un Oméga. Et des enfants à ce que je vois. Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, hein? lui reprocha-t-elle.

Lestrade aurait voulu creuser un trou ici, de suite, et s'y glisser avec Mycroft et les enfants pour s'extirper de la situation. Sauf que comme toujours, il resta pantois pour subir les piques assassines de son ex-épouse. On ne changeait pas quelque chose qui ne marchait pas.

— Toujours le même. Tu n'as jamais été très loquace. Et une Maserati?

Là, il reconnu une once de regret et... D'envie? dans le regard d'Annie. Ah oui! Elle avait toujours désiré vivre dans le luxe. Ce qui évidemment avait contribué à l'échec de leur couple et ses nombreuses infidélités avec des alphas plus argentés qu'un officier de police du Met. Le travail d'un DI n'était pas récompensé de stock options et cela, il le lui avait jamais caché quand ils sortaient encore ensemble.

— L'avantage de ma fonction. Et toi, tu deviens quoi? lui asséna-t-il en retour tout en demeurant vague.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui lancer les années d'affronts et d'humiliation à la figure. La présence silencieuse mais solide de Mycroft contribuait à le calmer. Greg ne s'était jamais senti aussi revanchard.

— Un DI avec une Maserati? Tu es tombé bien bas. Les pots-de-vins ont fini par t'avoir à ce que je vois. Je l'ai toujours su. Tu ne racontes que des foutaises en parlant de justice et de devoir au pays...

— Je ne suis plus DI! Et je gagne ma vie correctement.

Aussi correctement qu'on le pouvait lorsqu'on était lié à l'homme presque le plus puissant du monde et accessoirement milliardaire. Lestrade soupira et s'avança vers Annie.

— Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. Mais je dois emmener les enfants voir leur grand-mère et Mycroft ne se sent pas très bien, lâcha-t-il dans une vaine tentative d'apaiser les choses. Il ne désirait aucunement envenimer les choses. Leurs statuts diplomatiques à Mycroft et lui-même ainsi que la nature de leur séjour à Londres devaient éveiller le moins d'attentions possibles.

Par malheur, Annie adorait rendre sa vie un enfer.

— Moi aussi! Et cet oméga qui tu as mis en cloque. Des jumeaux. Et cette voiture. Cette... poussette. Tout ça fait bizarre. Tu n'es pas trempé dans de sales aff...

Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Soudain, Annie était à terre et les passants se précipitèrent vers la scène, portables et appareils photos en main. Lestrade se tourna lentement vers Mycroft. L'A Oméga venait de projeter son ex-épouse à terre à l'aide d'un coup de pied retourné qui n'avait pas laissé les spectateurs de marbre.

— Mais il est fou! C'est un oméga déchainé! Je vais porter plainte et... cria Annie en se tenant le ventre.

Elle gémit de douleur. Lestrade pâlit.

Puis, il regarda Mycroft qui semblait avoir reprit son calme et un certain flegme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Lestrade se sentit soudainement rougir de désir. La soirée à venir s'annonçait bien pétillante.

L'oméga s'était approché d'Annie. Il se pencha sur elle, le regard aiguisé, les mains dans les poches. Annie avait ouvert la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit.

Quelques murmures inaudibles et voilà qu'elle se mit à trembler.

— Oh non... Elle vient de faire sur elle-même grommela Lestrade en dégainant son portable.

Il détestait contacter l'équipe de nettoyage de crise mais la situation ne se prêtait plus aux bavardages. Un échange de regards, et Mycroft fit de même. Greg décida d'aller ranger la poussette et de boucler les enfants à leurs sièges. Autant s'affairer, surtout quand son oméga décidait de jouer au... Mycroft Holmes: fonctionnaire au département des transports du gouvernement britannique.

Durant tout ce temps, la foule fut dispersée par une assemblée d'hommes et de femmes en uniformes noirs et lunettes noires. L'équipe de nettoyage, que Greg et John surnommait les Men in Black, existait dans le monde entier et avait pour but de réparer les bavures maladroites des agents de la SSA et autres. Ils étaient particulièrement utiles auprès de Sherlock, Aden et Mycroft. Dans cet ordre.

Lestrade demeura silencieux pendant que les portables et autres appareils des spectateurs durent vidés de tout élément perturbateur. Il termina de boucler les jumeaux et une Cleantha en pleurs pendant que l'équipe fit signer des documents sans fin aux spectateurs terrorisés. Il enfonça un biberon dans la bouche de Quinn qui s'empressa de le boire pendant que Mycroft continuait de veiller d'un air Mycroftien sur les opérations. Il referma la porte et revint auprès de son oméga pendant qu'on s'occupa de nettoyer le désordre humain d'Annie.

— Vous... Êtes... Fous... maugréa-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Lestrade agrippa la taille de son oméga pendant qu'on embarquait la bêta dans un véhicule noir aux vitres également noires. Il embrassa Mycroft à pleine bouche avant de fixer une dernière fois son ex-épouse.

— A quand j'y pense... Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dis pour la destabiliser autant? lui demanda-t-il.

Mycroft leva un sourcil et desserra juste un peu le col de sa chemise. Sa senteur pleinement A Oméga fit irruption, choseimpossible en Occident pourtant. Greg grogna de plaisir.

— Je pense que ceci a dû lui suffire. Et ton titre officiel, répondit Mycroft tout en caressant son bras.

Greg se dépêcha de suivre l'irrésistible A Oméga dans leur véhicule, les enfants endormis à l'arrière. A l'abri des regards et des mains baladeuses, dissimulés dans une pochette maintenue à la cuisse à côté d'un revolver miniature sous son jean, un document à son nom portait la mention de _Prince Consort_.


End file.
